


Comfort

by Ella_Imagines



Series: Comfort Series [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ella_Imagines/pseuds/Ella_Imagines
Summary: After a strong fight with her family, Y/N goes to Bruce for some comfort.





	Comfort

“It’s okay Y/N, I’m here.” His voice is soft and slightly surprised. His arms are wrapped around me, and I feel like I can breathe again. I’m shivering from running in the pouring rain for what felt like forever, but he is warm and welcoming.

_Bruce. My Bruce._

**_He is here, he’s not going to leave me… right?_  **My arms pull him closer if it’s possible. I can’t let him leave me.  ** _He’s all I have left._**

The last thought makes me tear up again, just remembering what just happened at home…

I start breathing heavily as I try to hold back the tears and the sobs. I can feel Bruce walking us through his manor, and I imagine he’s leading us to the living room or someplace where we can sit.

Sooner than I thought, we arrive at the cream couch, and Bruce is urging me to sit beside him. However, even in my nearly hysterical state, I know I’m wet and dirty from the pouring rain, so I refuse to sit on this lovely couch.

“Y/N, for god’s sake…” Bruce murmurs frustrated. I don’t expect him to pick me up bridal style just to sit afterwards, with me on his lap. I’m about to stand up when I feel something being wrapped up around my shoulders.

Surprised, I turn a little and see Alfred giving Bruce another towel like the one he just gave me.

“Thanks, Alfred. I’ll take care of the rest.” Bruce says gratefully. I also want to thank Alfred, but as soon as I try to talk, I find there’s a lump in my throat. Alfred nods as if understanding what I’m trying to communicate and places his hand comfortably on my right shoulder. He squeezes it softly in a reassuring gesture just to walk away afterwards.

I feel the tears return to my eyes.

_He’s so kind. I wish my father was half the man he is._

Thinking of my father makes me think of my mother and I… I can’t hold it anymore.

A sob rips through my chest, and I can’t stop it. Then follows another, and another, and soon enough I’m a pathetic sobbing mess.

I feel Bruce pulling me closer to him, until my head is on his chest, and I’m practically all over him; but I don’t mind. If anything, I take my chances and hold tighter to him. I hide my face in his chest and just feel the sobs wrack through me.

I feel how he starts rocking me slightly while he starts toweling my hair softly. His gentleness makes me feel loved and safe. For some reason, that makes my sobs even harder, to the point I’m hardly breathing.

I start thinking of the fight and the reasons of it. I start to think about how it feels like my life is just a complete fuck up right now. Everyone in my class already has a hint of what they want in life, everyone has already applied to at least one college and some are even looking for scholarships in other countries.

_I don’t even know what’s going to happen tomorrow. Time is running out. I just have one semester left to figure shit out, and I don’t even know what career I want!_

“Y/N!” Bruce calls out worriedly. He grabs my shoulders to push me a little, enough so he can take his right hand to my chin and force me to look up. I can only stare at his eyes for a second before my eyes fall again. “Calm down, sweetheart. Look at me…” he urges, but I’m ashamed and afraid. I keep on sobbing and crying violently. I can’t breathe, my nose is runny and my vision is totally blurred.

I feel his cold hands on my burning cheeks. He gently guides me to lift my head, and I feel his forehead against mine.

“Stop thinking. Just… just concentrate on me, ok?” he asks calmly, but I keep on sobbing and hardly breathing. “ _Shh_ , concentrate on me, sweetheart. Can you feel  _ **me**_? Can you feel my hands on your cheeks?” He asks softly. I just nod in acknowledgement but still feel the tears and sobs pouring out of me. “Good, now. Breathe with me, okay? Try to breathe with me. Inhale,” he says softly as he brings my face closer to his, until I can feel his breath. “Exhale.” I try and follow his orders, but it’s hard. The sobs keep wracking my body, and I’m getting frustrated because I can’t follow his instructions. “No, no. Sweetheart, you’re doing fine. Just try with me again. It’s alright.” Bruce somehow sensed my desperation and acted quickly to calm me down. It’s like he could read my mind perfectly.

“Bru-Bruce” I try to call him, but I can’t help the way I stammer or the strange and long ‘sss’ sound at the end.

“Shh, I’ve got you, sweetheart. Don’t worry,” he shushes me softly and goes back to guiding my breathing.

I don’t know how much time we spend here; him guiding my breathing, and me relishing in his comfort. However, at some point Bruce manages to calm me down. Now, I am still sprawled out on top of him and now and then a choked sob moves me. The tears have long since dried, and Bruce is still rocking me slightly.

I am on the verge of falling into a dreamless sleep when I feel Bruce moving. I realize that I was placing all my weight on top of him, have been for hours, actually.

**_He must be tired! Exhausted even. How could I be so inconsiderate?_ **

I try to move away from him, but he holds me down.

“And just where do you think you’re going, sweetheart?” He whispers near my ear and something inside me melts down. I can’t help to blush and try to put some space between us again, but he stops me.

“I… thought you might be tired from having me… o-on top o-of y-you.” I can’t help my stuttering, because thinking of our actual position really makes me nervous.

“It’s alright. I’m quite comfortable, in fact. However, I recognize I won’t be saying that tomorrow morning” He sighs and I take it as my signal to try and get off again. This time I succeed, but that doesn’t make me happy in the least. Quite the opposite, actually.

**_I wish he would never let me go._ **

I shake my head to clear away such ridiculous and romantic thoughts. I must be really tired.

“Y/N?” Bruce asks concerned and I look up to see that he’s already up on his feet and extending his hand to me. “Come on, I’m sure Alfred already prepared a room for you.”

I take his hand without hesitation, and he helps me to stand up. Once I’m standing, I stumble a little and almost face plant.

Bruce has always had great reflexes, so he obviously catches me… by standing in front of me; which ends up with me almost all over him, again.

**_Aaand… I’m blushing, again. At this rate, my eyes will be cooked by the sheer heat of my face._ **

Bruce smiles softly and helps me to stand upright again, but it’s no use. I’m dead tired. I ran all the way from my home to here in the pouring rain, just to spend hours crying my heart out afterwards. There’s not much fight on me.

My shoulders are saggy, and my head is down. I’m fighting to even keep on standing even with Bruce helping me.

“It seems like you can’t walk…” if I didn’t know any better, I would say his voice had a hint of excitement. I would say ‘Duh’ if I weren’t concentrating on not crumbling down.

_**That can’t be right. Bruce would never be happy about me being weak.** _

“Guess I’ll just have to carry you,” he says a second before he picks me up bridal style. I want to squeak or react in some way, like I always do when he tries to lift me up… but I’m just too tired to fight him, or to fight the warm feeling in my chest that his closeness brings. “You must be really tired if you let me do this…” he murmurs, but I’m close enough to hear him.

“Duh…” I try to mock, but it comes out as a sigh.

Of course there would be no other way I would let him carry me like this. It makes me feel… strange. I can’t let myself feel those things. Nothing good will come out of it. Romantic feelings… not my area. Besides, Bruce doesn’t need a girlfriend, he has enough sluts to fill in any necessity… and if romantic love is what he is searching for, Rachel Dawes is a better candidate. Me? I’m a good friend. The sarcastic little shit that couldn’t care less he’s a millionaire… oh, right, he’s a billionaire.

“Good to know you still have sarcasm in you,” he chuckles while climbing up the stairs. I try not to move, so he won’t lose his balance and fall; so I concentrate on breathing. However, all I breath is him. His intoxicating cologne that is just so… him. It calms me, it makes me feel safe and, before I know it, I’m falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

I wake up when the sun hits me right in the eyes. I want to turn around and block it, just so I can keep on sleeping. However, as soon as I try to move, I feel something wrapped up around me.

Involuntarily, my eyes open wide, and my heart starts racing. Fortunately, the rising panic in my throat stops when I recognize where I am… or, more precisely, who I am with.

The scent of Bruce is almost dizzying, but it comforts me.

I realize I’m on top of him, again. My head is buried in the crook of his neck, my right arm is bent and resting on his chest between us, while my left one is around his torso, bringing him closer to me in a half hug; my legs, on the other hand, are completely tangled with his, and I feel trapped… but in a good way.

_**Is that even possible?** _

I feel a rumble that brings me out of my head. For a moment I think he woke up, then I consider he might’ve coughed, but then I notice that he just snored. Loudly.

**_Bruce Wayne, epitome of perfection, snores. He_ snores _!_**

I want to giggle at this simple fact, because even if long ago I realized in some ways he’s just a normal human being trying to go through life… it still astonishes me how normal Bruce can be, and I love it. I love to see him truly and not the fake face he’s so used to wearing, I love to feel him so close to me on an emotional level… and a physical level, now that I’m experiencing it.

I move a little away from him, trying not to wake him.

I just want to see his face.

With a little difficulty, I manage to separate a little from him. Enough so I can move a little upward and be able to stare at his beautiful and peaceful face. I almost sigh dreamily at the sight… then I have to suppress a squeak when I feel movement and a death grip on my hips.

_**Did he just wake up?** _

“I know you’re staring, _stop._  It’s creepy.” His voice, rough from sleep, sends shivers down my spine.

“I-I… Of course I wasn’t staring!  _What would I be staring at?!_  There’s nothing to stare at here!” I sputter in a squeaky voice while trying to put as much distance as I can between us with frantic moves. “Why would I stare at your stupidly handsome face?! No, of course not…!” My high pitched squeaks stop abruptly when, in my haste of getting away from him, I fall from the bed with a loud thump in a heap of sheets and covers. “Ow…”

“C’mon, stalker” Bruce chuckles lightly while getting up “I’m sure Alfred has breakfast ready.” He smiles while lending me a hand to stand up.

I, with all the pride and dignity I have left, huffed in annoyance and got up on my own.

“Just so we’re clear… I’m not a stalker.” I say indignantly while dusting off invisible dirt from my bum.

Bruce shakes his head and turns to the door. Just as he’s almost out of earshot, I hear his chuckle: “Whatever you say, groupie.”

My neck almost cracks with the force I turn to face him.

“How dare you…!” My yell tones down the moment he smirks at me and then winks, just to run the next second “you… Ugh… I-I…” I can’t continue with my rant because I suddenly forgot everything that doesn’t relate to his devilishly sexy smirk.

I shake my head, clearing my thoughts while I start my way down the kitchen. Halfway through the stairs, I can see he’s already on the kitchen isle with a big plate in front of him.

“Groupie, Alfred made your favorite breakfast so hurry up!” The mock from the one and only Gotham’s billionaire reminds me the reason of my previous anger.

I feel my face go red, not in shame, but in fury and I breath deeply, preparing my lungs for what’s to come.

“BRUCE. THOMAS. WAYNE.” Every word is accompanied by a loud step in his direction. “I. AM NOT. A. GROUPIE.”

“Of course you’re not just a groupie. You’re my groupie.” He winks playfully while sipping at his coffee cup. I cut the distance between us with hard steps until I’m inches from his smirking face.

“I’m not. Your. Groupie.” I hiss while taking away his coffee and sitting two chairs away from him. I try to avoid to even glance at him, but still I catch a glimpse of his smirk. I turn to Alfred with a smile, just to see that the dear old man is trying not to laugh. I sigh, defeated.

Then I hear Bruce chuckle turn into a light hearted laugh and I can’t help but to smile.

Bruce is always so serious and mysterious, so it’s really rare to see him laughing and joking, even with me. The thought that he’s happy here, with me, makes my heart melt… and the anger too.

From what I’ve learned from him, all of his interactions outside of Alfred have been fake. Just a meaning to an end. Keep the Wayne name clean and all that. He rarely let’s go… he rarely lives and enjoys like any other 22 year old man would on his position. He’s totally dedicated to a certain purpose, to a mission I still don’t understand.

I count myself lucky that he spared his time with me that day I got lost in Wayne Enterprises. I was on my freshman year of highschool and we got an invitation to visit the most powerful company in Gotham. Over all, it felt like a tour meant for grade school so I easily got bored… therefore I got lost.

> _“Um… excuse me” I tried to catch the attention of the handsome young man that was looking disinterestedly at his phone._

_He didn’t even turn, so I assumed he hadn’t heard me. Which was probably a good guess considering how meek my voice sounds when ashamed. I breathed deeply and tried again._

_“Excuse me, sir.” I say a little louder and this time, I get him to get his face off his phone screen. His bright blue eyes focus on me and for a moment I’m breathless._

_He’s so handsome._

_“You are talking to me?” even though the question would seem petty and arrogant in any other case, I saw that there was genuine surprise and curiousness when this man asked me. I really couldn’t help but blush._

_Oh my… how can someone be this handsome and not be a model? It’s a crime to humankind not having his face all over the place._

_For god’s sake, I’m 16 and this man looks at least 27. Stop. It will never happen._

_“Uh… uh, yes. W-well, yes. You see I was on a school group but I got lost and I…”I started stuttering but my voice was loud enough to be heard “ I-I was afraid of asking anyone else but you look more friendly than anyone in this place… and younger.” Now I was just squeaking and trying to avoid his gaze at all costs._

_“Well, then let’s find your school group, shall we?” he smiled kindly while standing up. I almost fainted when I realized how much taller than me he is._

_I should’ve asked the secretary that is now is sending me dirty looks._

_“Y-yeah… thanks.” I nodded while blushing even harder._

_“My name’s Bruce. And yours?” he asked softly, probably trying to get me to relax a little._

_“Uh… Y/N.” I say after a second or two and I pray for the ground to open up and swallow me whole._

_“Well Uh Y/N, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” he smirked before starting to walk. I soon catch up to him, having realized he was mocking me._

_“Ha ha, very funny. Do you make a sport of laughing on lost high school girls?” I said a bit irritably, the magic that is his handsomeness had me in a whirlpool of lost._

_“Not really.” His smirk turned into a smile when he turned to look at me “Do you make a sport of getting lost and talking to the first stranger you see?”_

_“Not really.” I said mimicking his earlier response. He turns at me, surprised. “What? I can be cheeky too, y’know?”_

That day we talked about all and nothing for the first time. I had absolutely no idea who he was and when we found my group, he left me in the corner before he could be seen, with the compliment that I was a very mature teen and that he was somewhat glad that I had lost my group.

I assumed that that was the end of it and I tried to fool myself that I was okay with it. Then, a month later, we coincidentally met again on the park while I was walking my dog. Again, we talked about so many things and I learned that he was not 27 as I first assumed, but rather 20.

When I knew that the age gap between the two of us wasn’t that massive, I insisted on at least exchanging numbers to have a more concrete relationship. He, being the gentleman he is, denied and told me we had to wait until I was at least 18 to keep a good friendship that couldn’t be used against him.

For the next year we randomly met at least once a month… then every two weeks… then every week… then almost every day. That was when I noticed there was something off about him, since everytime we were on public he would wear sunglasses, a scarf or anything that covered his face… and then he told me he was Bruce Wayne.

Long story short, I started visiting his manor when I was 17 and Bruce made sure that my parents were completely okay with me being at his house.

Since then, this is my second home.

“Hey, Y/N? Are you not hungry?” Bruce is waving his hand in front of me, trying to get me to focus on him.

“Uh? Oh, I’m fine… I’m sorry for spacing off. ” I say nodding my head, returning to the present.

“What were you thinking about?” he asks calmly. I smile at him, a bit nostalgic.

“I was thinking about the day we met” I say softly while Alfred places a full plate of chocolate pancakes in front of me. “Thank you, Alfred” I smile at the butler who just nods in acknowledgement.

“Y/N… are you alright?” Bruce asks almost cautiously. I turn to him surprised by his question.

_**Of course I’m not alright. My whole visit was about me not being fine… but I know he can’t help me and I really don’t want to be a bother so…** _

“I’m perfectly fine, Bruce.”My smile feels forced, even for me.

In turn, Bruce looks at me severely. His face clearly translates to  _“Do you really think I’m stupid?”_. I laugh a bit nervously while thinking ‘He really shouldn’t have done that question…’.

_**He can’t be worried about me too. He has enough with Wayne Enterprises… I’m just an angsty teenager.** _

His stare feels like he’s burning holes through my head. I try to ignore it while cutting my pancakes.

“Alfred, would you mind handing me the…” I start to ask politely, but before I can finish my sentence, the honey is almost in front of my face. I smile softly. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, Miss L/N, now if you’ll excuse me…” he says smiling a tiny bit.

“I’ve told you Alfred, stop calling me ‘Miss L/N’. I’m not even a legal adult!” I laugh while bathing my pancakes on abundant honey.

“Hmm, by the looks of it I will have to start calling you Ms. Wayne in the not so distant future…” his murmur is obviously not meant for me; but I do hear it and I choke on my delicious breakfast.

Bruce is there the next second, softly patting my back and handing me the coffee I stole earlier from him.

“Alfred, didn’t you say you needed to go grocery shopping today?” Bruce asks a bit annoyed.

In turn, Alfred responds with what seems like a smug smirk “Indeed, Master Bruce. Hope you are alright Miss L/N.” Just to leave right afterwards.

It takes me a minute or two to breathe normally again.

“Oh god… that old man has a great sense of humour, eh?” I ask with a raspy voice before taking a sip of the coffee. “Uh, I never noticed you took the coffee just like me.” I say with a bit of awe.

“I don’t” He replies curtly, before returning to his seat.

“You don’t?” I repeat confusedly. “But this was your coffee. I took it from you; and it tastes exactly how I like it. Three sugar spoons, bit of cream, almost boiling hot and just a tiny bit of caramel.”

“I know how you like your coffee, Y/N.” He answers without looking at me and takes the last piece of pancake to his mouth.

“Obviously you do… but why did you prepare yourself a coffee like mine? You’ve already tasted it and hated it.” I ask even more confused, before taking a bite of my own hot cakes.

“Y/N, I thought we agreed on not making obvious questions, unless you were mocking someone. I find it quite annoying” He replied with disinterest.

“We did. So it means this one’s not obvious.” I hiss at him before finishing my breakfast. “Aren’t you going to pick up your dishes?” I ask when I see him stand up and start his way to his room.

He stops and sighs. I don’t have to be looking at him to know what he’s doing.

“Bruce Wayne, don’t you dare roll your eyes at me.” I scold him while picking up all of the dishes. I place my plate above his, the forks and knives above the plates and proceed to hand them to a grumbly Bruce. “Don’t be petty. This is what normal people do.” I remind him while taking both of our coffee cups and following him to the kitchen. We place the dishes on the sink and as I’m about to start to wash them, Bruce takes my hand and leads me away. “Hey! It’s just washing dishes, don’t be lazy!” I protest with a giggle and Bruce sighs exasperated. “Alfred will have even more job now…”

“We pay good money for the service to wash the dishes and do the chores. Alfred doesn’t do all the chores around here, you know?” For anyone else his voice would sound serious and even a bit aggressive, but I’ve come to know him, and therefore I know he is being sarcastic.

“Bruce… where are you taking me?”

“Back to my room. We’ll have a movie marathon with all your favorites.” He states calmly and I can’t help but smile softly. I stop walking and he turns to face me confused. “You want to do something else? We could go around town, I know you wanted to visit the new exhibit in the art museum…” I can no longer resist him and I embrace him tight. He tenses up, surprised by my sudden burst of affection. However, soon enough, he returns the embrace just as tightly.

I know how much he hates going out around Gotham because of pesky reporters… but he was willing to go to the art museum with me just to cheer me up.

Can I fall further for him? 

“Thank you” I whisper simply as I keep him as close as I can. I want to kiss him… but I’m not allowed to do that.

“Y/N…” he sighs and I feel his lips on my forehead “I-I…You know you don’t have to thank me for this… I love doing this” he mumbles against my skin and I shiver. 

“I know, but still… thank you.” I say while separating myself from him with great pain. “So… _movie_?”


End file.
